


Like a Remix

by shadowblade_tara



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, as applied to spiderverse, completely humorous, it's the baddie kidnaps the hero by accident trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: A new bad guy in town wants to prove his worth by fighting and defeating Spiderman.  So he kidnaps a random kid to provoke the fight - that kid being Miles.This is possibly the dumbest thing Miles has dealt with so far.





	Like a Remix

Honestly, it’s only the fact that it happened so fast that stopped Miles from responding appropriately. 

One minute, he’s walking home from Visions, headphones on and hoping he can catch his former classmates before they all get on the bus and head home like he used to do. (He’s gotten used to Visions by now, but that doesn’t mean he’s not nostalgic for his old school, okay? He’s known those kids _forever_.)

The next, someone has grabbed him, shoved him in the back of a car, and sped off.

Now he’s sitting here, in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair while only one person stands guard. Miles figures the driver took off as soon as he could. Smart man, considering they just kidnapped the kid of a police officer.

The guy who apparently planned the entire thing sits in a chair across from him. He’s young, maybe in his 20s, blond hair spiked out with frosted tips and blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses. He’s dressed in joggers, high tops, and fingerless gloves, all dark colors. Honestly, aside from the hair, Miles would never have noticed this guy on the street.

He also has a spider design on his shirt. And web tattoos up both arms. Brilliant.

Miles decides to talk. He remembers things both Jefferson and school taught him about kidnappings. Besides, Miles has a sinking suspicion he knows what this is about.

“What’s this about, man?” His voice shakes just a little. The dude just smiles.

“Don’t worry, kid – I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re just bait.”

“Huh? Bait for what?”

Dude – Miles is just going to call him Dude for now – lights a cigarette. “Spiderman.”

Miles thinks he can actually hear the sound of his thoughts screeching to a halt. “Um, you’re gonna have to explain more than that.” he says cautiously. “I mean, bait for Spiderman? What?”

Dude grins and takes a drag off his cigarette. “New York is such a great place. I’m gonna set up shop here, start my own business. But I don’t need do-gooders getting in my way, you know? That’s bad for business. So I figured I’d just get him out of the way first, before I do anything else. Clear a good path for me.”

Miles just stares at him. “You kidnapped me . . . . because you want to pick a fight with Spiderman?”

“Yeah, basically.”

“Why me?”

Dude shrugs. “You were alone.”

Well, at least one thing about this guy is normal. “You kinda picked the wrong kid, man. My dad’s a cop. He’s gonna know I’m missing like really fast.”

Dude laughs. “No, he’s not. I know how slow cops respond to anything. By the time he can even file a report, the fight will be over. You’ll get to go home.”

Miles tests the ropes. Tight, but not that tight. Given a bit of time, he can work a hand free. “You’re assuming Spiderman even comes for me.”

“I left a message for him. He’ll find it. It’ll just take a few hours, that’s all.”

Left a – no, not worrying about that now. “You actually planning to let me go when you beat Spiderman?”

“Of course.” Dude finally stands up and comes a step closer. “Who else is going to tell of the new criminal master who offed Spiderman?”

Miles falls silent at that. He supposes he should be more concerned about this seemingly normal dude who thinks he can kill Spiderman with no weapons. Kingpin did it, but Kingpin was _huge_. Dude here looks like he could be Kingpin’s _toothpick._

But really, all he can think is _Man, Dude has terrible luck._

The silence stretches on. Dude starts walking around, checking the windows every so often while he goes through three cigarettes. Miles takes full advantage of his distraction and subtly works one hand free. He could get both, but really, if he can get Dude close enough, one will do.

“What’s with the spiderweb tattoos?” he asks suddenly. 

“Why do you care?”

Miles shrugs. “Professional interest.”

If Dude finds that answer odd, he doesn’t say it. Instead, he just shrugs. “City’s got a thing for spiders. Thought maybe I might show them why spiders should be feared.”

“Wow. How edgy can you get.”

Dude spins around and stalks his way towards Miles. “You don’t seem to be intimidated by me.” he hisses. “You’re not in any danger yet, but I can change that. You hear?” He leans over Miles, and it’s all the boy can do not to grin.

Miles shrugs. “Well, if you want to fight Spiderman, let me give you a tip.”

“What tip?”

“Don’t watch the mouth. Watch the hands.” With that, he reaches out and touches Dude’s shoulder.

The resulting shock sends him flying backwards into the far wall. It also burns away the ropes tying Miles to the chair. He gets up and approaches the man. Out like a light.

He webs him to the wall before taking off.

/----------/

“You just left him there?” Peter demands that night. They sit on the counter in Jefferson’s kitchen, sharing a carton of ice cream.

Miles shrugs. “No, man. I told Dad where to find him and took off.” He gives Peter a helpless look even as he digs out another bite. “How many weirdoes are gonna come out like this?”

“Honestly? Probably a lot. How many of them will accidentally _kidnap Spiderman – “_

“Very few?”

“Yeah, probably.” Peter grins. “You seriously tell him to watch the hands?” 

Miles smirks. “Yeah, man.”

“I am so proud of you.”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
